Comfort
by iantoscoffeebean
Summary: "I'm sorry I made you come over," she sniffled. Tosh shook her head. "I'm glad to be a friend," even if she did believe this was something that Gwen had coming to her, she still felt like she wanted to be there for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Toshiko received a text one night from Gwen, asking her if she could come by her flat. She  
contemplated on saying no, considering the fact that it was very late on a Saturday night, but she  
received a second text moments later that contained the single word: "please?". She sighed  
standing and slipping on a simple navy jumper and and a pair of black jeans.

She texted: "on my way" to Gwen before leaving, wondering why Gwen was asking her to come  
out to her flat so late this night. She just assumed Gwen would tell her once she got there.

Gwen opened her door when Toshiko quietly knocked letting her in silently an keeping her head  
bowed.

"Is Rhys asleep?" Tosh whispered, looking down the hallway briefly before turning to Gwen,  
freezing when she saw her tear stained face and slightly running mascara. She frowned at her  
slightly, "Gwen, what's the matter?" She let out a almost stifled sob, covering her mouth with her  
hand.

"I-I told him about O-Owen," she whispered, "I-I know this is my f-fault," she shook her head,  
years starting to fall again. Tosh sighed. We'd always been slightly jealous of Gwen when she  
found out. "He- he left..." She whimpered. Toshiko frowned, wanting to tell her that it was a  
stupid thing to do in the first place and she deserved it, but didn't. Instead, she took a small step  
forward, reaching out and touching her arm. Gwen jumped slightly from the unexpected contact.

She was wearing a short, purple night gown with a fluffy robe that hung around her shoulders.  
"I'm sorry I made you come over," she sniffled. Tosh shook her head.  
"I'm glad to be a friend," even if she did believe this was something that Gwen had coming to her,  
she still felt like she wanted to be there for her. "Come sit down; I'll go make some tea." Gwen  
nodded numbly and sat on her sofa.

Tosh returned to her small living room with a couple mugs of tea in her hands. Gwen took hers  
willingly, holding it to her lips but not taking a drink. She watched Tosh as she sat down, tears  
beginning to dry. Her hair looked messy, hinting that she had been stressfully running her hands  
through it.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Tosh asked softly, taking a sip of her tea. Gwen  
nodded slowly.  
"I let it slip, Tosh. I didn't want to hurt him, though. I never wanted that," she said, barely over a  
whisper.

"Gwen...him finding out was only a matter of time," she whispered back, touching her hand.  
Gwen's eyes flickered to her for a moment.

"I know," she whispered, staring at her mug, "I know. Maybe he'll come back..." She let herself  
smile a bit in hope. Tosh smiled supportively back.

"He loves you, you know," she said softly, squeezing her hand. Gwen shrugged a bit stiffly.

"he probably hates me now," she whined softly, leaning forward and resting her head on Tosh's  
shoulder, holding her mug to her still. Toshiko wasn't sure what to say to her now. She was neverthe best at consolations. Instead, she reached a hand up and touched her head a bit hesitantly.

Gwen lifted up only to set her untouched tea on the coffee table before leaning forward again,  
snuggling closer to her again, resting her cheek agains her shoulder. Tosh froze for a second  
before resting her hand back on her head. "Thank you for coming over," she muttered, tilting her  
head to watch Toshiko's face.

"It's no problems," she murmured, settling back against her sofa, letting her fingers card through  
soft hair. The occasional sniffles came from Gwen as they laid there for a while, Gwen being  
comforted by Toshiko.

Toshiko nearly jolted when she felt soft lips graze her neck. It had startled her; not realizing how  
relaxed she had become. She froze and waited to see if was an accident. The same pair of lips  
pressed harder against her neck than before, one hand raising up to cup the Japanese woman's  
jaw.

Tosh reached up and gripped her wrist, moving away from her, "Gwen..." she muttered, "whwhat are you doing?" she murmured. Gwen blinked at her before leaning in and pecking her lips,  
and sneaking her hand in between her legs, cupping her through her jeans, making Tosh yelp and  
stand quickly, blushing furiously. Gwen gasped.

"Tosh, I'm- I'm sorry," she cried, "I just-"

"It's okay, Gwen," she said softly, sitting back down next to her.

"It is?" she asked softly. Tosh nodded.

"I know that you're...feeling lonely right now," Tosh said, Gwen looking down at her lap, "I don't  
think it's a good idea for me to take advantage of that," she admitted softly. Gwen bit her lip.

"I didn't mean to," Gwen said softly, blushing.

"It's okay," Toshiko repeated, "do you- did you want to do that?" she asked softly. Gwen nodded.

Tosh then bit her lip, glancing down, "I think you should wait to see if Rhys is coming back," she  
whispered. She couldn't help but notice how disappointed Gwen looked. "but if you two don't  
work it out...I can always be there," she risked a glance up at Gwen. The Welshwoman smiled at  
her friend before leaning in to kiss her softly again; this time, Tosh lets her.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiko smiled at Gwen when she came through the cog wheel the next morning. She looked rough, but that was expected. After that night, Tosh assumes neither of them had much sleep. No, they didn't sleep together; Toshiko returned home sometime after midnight, leaving Gwen alone again. She wasn't sure if Gwen went to sleep at all that night. From the looks of her walking into the Hub, eyes darkened by sleepiness, that it was in Toshiko's best bet that she wasn't well rested.

Gwen had sent her a small and brief smile back once she realized Tosh was watching her, shoulders slightly slumped. With a sigh, the woman set her bag down on the floor next to her desk and sat down in her desk chair, starting up her computer monitors.

The Japanese woman couldn't help but wonder if Gwen's boyfriend ever returned to the flat or called her that night to either break things off or try to work things out. She never would want Gwen to be heartbroken, even if it was possibly to her benefit, but she could help but hope that Rhys was gone. She wanted this because Gwen made her feel like she was wanted again- even if it possibly was because she was hurting and alone- for the first time since Mary had.

She bit down on her lip and shook her head, not wanting to dwell on things or worry over what will happen with them any longer. She decided to wait until after work to talk to Gwen.

She was relieved when Gwen approached her first, some hours later when Jack had yelled at the all to leave. Owen was up instantly, waving a goodbye over his shoulder and he was out the door. Gwen was slower than usual, taking her time with packing up as shutting down her desktop computers so Ianto didn't have to. Tosh hardly ever left as soon as Jack told them to; she'd like to finish what she was working on before leaving, what ever that may be at the time.

Gwen had sauntered over to Toshiko after she had finished packing up for the night and laid a hand on her shoulder. Tosh's head snapped up and turned, a bit startled, but grinned and blushed when she realized who it was, turning back to her monitor to hide it.

"I was wondering if you'd like to grab a drink with me," Gwen blurted suddenly. Toshiko looked up at her again, glasses sliding down her nose slightly.

"Do you mean like at a pub?" She asked her. Gwen shrugged gawking.

"Just anywhere...don't want to go home yet," she admitted softy. Toshiko reached up to touch the hand on her shoulder without thinking and nodded, smiling up at her slightly. She couldn't help but feel giddy at the though that Rhys might not have contacted her at all the night before.

"Don't really feel like drinking...we could get a coffee?" Tosh suggested as her hands moved furiously over her desk, turning off her desktop computer and tidying up papers and pieces of tech she had lying around. Gwen nodded.

"Anywhere you like," she said softly as Toshiko stood from her chair, shrugging on her jacket and gathering her bag. Gwen went back to her desk to do the same, following Tosh out of the Hub.

Soon enough they were both sitting outside with a couple mugs of coffee, one in each of their hands. Gwen sipped her's steadily, picking at her finger nail.

"So, how are you?" Toshiko ventured, offering a small smile.

"Better, I think, thank you," she smiled softly back. "Rhys had called last night after you left," she mentioned a bit more grimly than before. Tosh reached across the table and touched her harm comfortingly and supportively, "he said- he told me he didn't think he could forgive me," she fought back tears and Tosh inwardly winced, thinking having this conversation in public wasn't the best idea. She squeezed her arm briefly. "I don't really blame him... I always miss dates because of work, I'm distracted...then I go and cheat on him," she shook her head and waved her arm. She bowed her head, sniffling.

"Gwen, I'm sorry," she murmured, attempting at some verbal comfort. The other woman touched her hand that was on her arm and nodded.

"It's alright, Tosh. We just- I did a stupid thing and I'm paying for it," she shrugged. Toshiko nodded in understanding.

"It's still something that no one wants to go through," she said softly, "and I haven't changed my mind since last night...I'll still be here if you need someone," she patted her arm. Gwen smiled gratefully up at her, twining their fingers together.

It was only a few weeks after that day when Gwen approached Toshiko again after work, inviting her out to a pub. Toshiko had smiled and accepted her offer. She wasn't surprised when Gwen held her hand on the way to the pub, nor was she when she kissed her.

~End~


End file.
